Lost You, My Servant
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: 3 drabbles, Master to servant


Ketika perang holy grail telah usai

Maka hari-hari itu kembali damai

Dengan harmoni statis yang membuai

Serta meninggalkan puing-puing sisa perang yang terbengkalai

Menjadi misteri bagi siapa saja yang tak lalai

.

.

.

Lalu, di tengah alunan angin yang melambai,

Mereka berandai…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lost You, My Servant**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Fate Stay Night © Type-Moon**

**Featured: AT (Alternative timeline, which is after Holy grail war), Posibbly OOC (Oh saya harap tidak), contains of three drabbles, arcs of three master/servant relationship, Galau!Master mode: ON!**

**Here we go. So, happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow Breeze – Ilya**

Hari itu, Ilya masih terhanyut dalam harmoninya. Berayun pelan di atas sebuah ayunan di taman nan sepi yang ia singgahi. Sepi, tentu saja. Tak aka nada orang yang pergi ke taman pada hari bersalju yang dingin seperti ini. Ilya sendiri? Oh _well_— salju bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Ia lahir di daerah yang bersalju sepanjang tahunnya!

Lagipula, hari ini juga tak banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Gadis mungil berambut putih itu menghela napas panjang, "Ilya bosaaaaaan~"

Diregangkannya kedua tangan ke udara. Mengepal, kemudian telapak tangan itu ia buka untuk meraih butiran salju. Sepi, sudah lama ia tak merasa sebosan ini. Dulu iya. Dulu ia selalu kesepian, tak merasa memiliki seseorang yang bisa menemaninya. Keluarga tidak, apalagi teman. Ia selalu dikunci oleh kewajibannya untuk mengasah kemampuan sihir.

Termasuk membunuh orang? Entahlah.

Namun paling tidak perburuannya menjadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan ketika ia bertemu Berserker.

Oke, jujur. Pada impresi awalnya, berserker terlihat menyeramkan. Dan pada kenyataannya memang sangat menyeramkan. Namun entah bagaimana, saat takdir mempertemukan mereka sebagai _master _dan _servant_, Ilya merasa bahwa inilah adanya takdir. Karena sejujurnya Berserker bukanlah pahlawan yang sekeji itu. Karena sebenarnya Berserker selalu melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk melindungi Ilya. Karena Berserker lah yang selalu menemani Ilya.

Karena pada saat itu, Ilya merasa bahwa ia bukan hanya dianugerahi sebuah _servant_ semata. Tapi juga sosok 'ayah', dan teman pertamanya.

Bahkan teman pertamanya bukanlah seorang manusia? Ironis.

Begitu pun Ilya masih sangat menghargai eksistensi _servant_-nya itu. Seperti apapun ia mencoba untuk bersikap agak 'dingin' dalam menyikapi urusan kontrak antara _master-servant_ dalam permainan Holy Grail itu.

"_Toh suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat, servant juga aka menghilang"_

Jujur, waktu itu ia tidak hanya mengatai Rin semata, tapi juga berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Membangun determinasi untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Berserker telah kembali ke alamnya dan tak akan pernah kembali. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah kenyataan mutlak yang akan ia (dan semua _master_) hadapi.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit kelabu dengan kedua mata ruby miliknya. Dengan tangan mungil yang menangkap sebutir genggaman salju lalu mendekapnya erat di depan dadanya. Perlahan, kedua mata itu terpejam. Mengucap sebuah bisikan yang terbang ke angkasa sebagai perwujudan doa.

"_Miss you. Hope you'll do your best in heaven."_

**Bittersweet Tea – Rin**

Ketika langit bergradasi kemerahan, Rin menyesap tehnya.

Ditatapnya jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan indah itu. Daun-daun kering yang menari terbawa angin, merahnya senja yang membuat langit merona, dan semilir angin itu sendiri.

Angin yang tak bisa mencapai sang gadis.

Kenapa? Karena jendela rumahnya ditutup, duh.

Memorinya akan hari itu kembali mengalir deras dalam otaknya. Hari itu, di mansion ini, malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya Rin memanggil seorang _servant_ untuk berpartsipasi dalam _holy grail_. Untuk pertama kalinya—

—atap rumahnya jebol.

Sungguh. Kadang eksistensi sihir itu menjadi sebuah ironi. Apalagi ketika gadis itu harus dihadapi cobaan untuk membetulkan atap rumah tuanya yang rusak parah itu. Ditambah cobaan karena ia tak berhasil memanggil _servant _yang ia kehendaki, Saber yang merupakan kelas terkuat di antara _servant_.

Tapi tak masalah. Toh Archer juga bukanlah _servant_ yang buruk. Ia akan melindungi Rin sebagai prioritas utama, ia memiliki harga diri yang pantas sebagai seorang ksatria, ia bisa melompat sana-sini dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya sambil membawa Rin, jarak pandangnya bagus, kemampuan bertarungnya baik—

—dan ia pandai membuat teh yang enak.

Sungguh, Rin baru tahu bahwa ada seorang yang bisa membuat teh lebih enak dari dirinya. _Well_, kecuali ibunya.

Dan kini, ia benar-benar merindukan teh buatan Archer.

Ya. Tehnya, bukan orangnya.

(Sungguh, ternyata Rin memang tipe gadis _tsundere_)

Gadis itu termenung, mendiamkan cangkir teh yang isinya baru ia minum setengah dalam genggamannya. Kepalanya terdongak, menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan yang kini nampak baru karena ia telah memperbaikinya dengan sihir. _Sigh_, tak ada lagi lubang tanda pertemuan mereka.

Kemudian gadis cantik itu menatap ke arah jendela, merespon undangan dari angin senja itu dengan kebisuan. Ia tersenyum, miris. Diletakkannya _rose tea_ andalan yang sudah tak lagi menghibur lidahnya di meja. Dilangkahkannya kaki itu menuju ambang dunia. Digerakkannya tangan itu untuk menggapai angkasa.

Tunggu dulu. Kita tak akan pernah bisa menggapainya bila jendela ini tak terbuka.

'Cklak'

Semilir angin menyeruak masuk, membelai wajah Rin dengan sentuhan lembutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum geli, seolah bercengkrama dengan angin. Ia ingat sensasi ini, sama seperti ketika Archer membawanya terbang ke angkasa.

Dengan senyuman manis, ia berbisik ke angkasa.

"_Miss you. Take me fly again someday, 'kay?"_

**Tiger Plushie – Shirou**

Sang pemuda itu kembali mengurung diri dalam gudang rumahnya. Kali ini tidak sedang mengotak-atik mesin, melainkan mengotak-atik sebuah boneka. Ya, boneka. Boneka singa yang harusnya ia hadiahkan kepada Saber.

Shirou mengangkat boneka Singa itu tinggi-tinggi, menjabat tangan pendeknya an menggerakkan kakinya. Kemudian menoel-noel pipi gembulnya dan memainkan telinganya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia terpaku.

'Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku malah main boneka seperti anak perempuan begini?'

Seperti itulah yang namanya dilema.

Pemuda itu, Emiya Shirou, berbaring sambil tetap membawa sang boneka singa. Menatap ke arah lantai gudang yang dulunya tanpa sengaja menjadi tempat lingkaran sihir pemanggilan Saber.

Seberkas memori terbesit dalam ingatannya. Tentang warna rambut Saber yang berkilau lembut ditimpa cahaya mentari, tentang mata emerald yang selalu menatap lurus padanya, tentang gerakannya yang seperti menari ketika bertarung, semuanya masihlah segar dalam kepala Shirou.

Baru kali itu ia merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Dan baru kali ini pula ia dilanda oleh sesuatu yang namanya putus cinta.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya bersedih apalagi menggalau, pikirnya. Seperti inilah hidup, dan sudah kodratnya bagi Saber untuk beristirahat di alam baka. Sementara Shirou yang masih hidup di era ini harus tetap semangat menjalani hidupnya.

Shirou melangkahkan kakinya keluar gudang, masih ditemani oleh sang boneka singa yang setia dalam dekapannya. Aneh, ketika memeluk boneka ini ia seolah merasa sedang mendekap Saber sendiri.

Bulan purnama bersinar dengan anggunnya dalam dinggahsana langit malam. Membagikan seberkas cahaya pada Shirou melalui hantaran angin. Dalam hatinya, Shirou memanjatkan doa. Doa agar Saber dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana.

Sebuah senyuman terkulum di bibirnya.

"_Miss you. Take a proper rest, will you?"_

"_Looks like I've lost you, my beloved servant."_

**FIN**

**A/N: Umm… Jadi mari ucapkan halo pada fandom Fate Stay Night? (plak!) Ah, maaf karena saya seenak jidat mampir ke fandom ini dan bikin fanfic yang sama sekali tidak jelas ini. Plotless banget, sumpah. 0_0 Cuma saya mau kasih fic ini buat 2 makhluk RL yang nemenin saya buat fangirlingan+fanboyingan FSN. **

**Well, ceritanya fic ini memang tidak jelas, diksinya tidak manis, dan maksudnya juga apa ini authornya juga bingung. Tapi paling tidak akhirnya saya bikin. /plak!**

**Nee, ada yang berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak review (atau comment?) di fic abal ini?**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
